Life on Earth and McKinley High Chapter Fourteen
by Quiteshy
Summary: John regains conciousness. Lana enlists the help of Brittany, Santana and Quinn to protect her son from an alien spy. Story is told from Santana's perspective.


Chapter 14

"So, how long do we have to wait?"

"Please, be patient Santana. The important news is that John has regained consciousness and we will see him soon," offered Barbara.

"Why was Glenda allowed to see John before anyone else?" asked Brittany.

"Glenda is very close to her twin brother. She is angry with John for not telling her about his failing health. Mom wanted to be present when John woke up so she could explain to Glenda why John and Alice had to keep their secret," said Barbara.

"Is it possible for the twins to keep secrets from each other?" asked Quinn.

"Yes, they have private thoughts like everyone else. Their telepathic communications are similar to making a phone call. Glenda was continually making "phone calls" which remained unanswered. John's non response was driving her crazy," said Barbara.

"It's okay, you may see him now," called Lana.

We followed the Miller sisters upstairs to John's bedroom. We found Glenda sitting next to John on the bed holding his hand. John smiled as one by one we came over to give him a hug. We had just taken our seats before John made an announcement.

"I would like to thank my human friends for supporting Alice through my ordeal."

"Yes, I agree. My nurses were fabulous," said Alice.

"I prefer doctor actually," said Quinn.

"Mmm, Doctor Quinn has a nice ring to it; do you have an interest in Quadran medicine?" asked Alice.

"Yes, I find it fascinating and would like to learn more about it. I have never bought an alien back to life before," said Quinn.

"Okay, I can help you with that!" said Alice enthusiastically.

"John is still quite weak and will take a few days to recover. I have news from Quadra that I would like to share with you," said Lana.

"Is it good news or bad news?" asked Glenda.

"It is a mainly bad and affects all of us," said Lana.

Lana looked quite worried as she paced around the room. She finally sat down and spoke to us.

"Your father is well though misses you dearly. He sends his love and wishes he could be here. That was the good news."

"Yes, we all miss Dad too. I am glad he's well. So, what's the bad news?" asked Barbara.

"A month after you left, I received a summons from the Council. Someone had reported you missing and called me in for questioning. I told the agent that John had travelled to Earth for safety reasons and that you followed him. At first they were furious and wanted to send a team of soldiers to Earth to kill you all!" said Lana.

"So, what changed their mind?" asked Grace.

"They thought that you had come to Earth for a killing spree and that accompanying John was just an excuse. I told them that your mission was to live peacefully with the humans. I also showed them the training program you undertook to curb your killer instincts. They were impressed and agreed not to send soldiers to Earth. However, they were concerned that about your presence on Earth and sent a single agent to observe you," said Lana.

"Do we know the agent?" asked Glenda.

"Yes, her name is Iris. She is a trained killer and expert tracker. This is a recent photo."

Lana projected an image of Iris on the wall. The girl was stunning. She stood around six feet and had long, red hair. While we were looking at Iris, Quinn sat open mouthed and went white as a sheet.

"Quinn, are you okay?" asked Barbara.

"Umm…I've met this girl before."

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Barbara.

"I met her once. It was just after I met you and before I knew you were an alien. She told me she had transferred to McKinley High and didn't know anybody. I assured her she would make friends quickly and not to worry," said Quinn.

"Did you notice anything unusual about her?" asked Barbara.

"Yes, when I was about to give her a hug she backed away with an evil smile," said Quinn.

Barbara's started growl loudly.

"Iris backed away because she didn't want to leave her scent on you. She didn't want to tip off Barbara," explained Grace.

"Mom, while we don't particularly like Iris spying on us, do we have anything to fear?" asked Alice.

"Yes, I believe we do. I have received a warning from your Aunt Molly who works on the Council. Molly had heard that Iris had been instructed to bring you all home at any cost! This is the main reason I came to Earth, to warn you and to protect John from Iris!"

"Why doesn't she just ask us to come home?" asked Glenda.

Lana shot an angry stare at her youngest daughter.

"That would be too easy. She realises that you would probably refuse and be left open to attack. She is a vicious warrior though would be no match against the whole family. She knows the only reason you came to Earth was to be with John. If she was able to kill John you would have no reason to stay. Now that the Council knows you're here, they will continue to send agents to Earth until we comply with their orders. Given the circumstances, I believe we should return home as soon as possible."

"No, let them send their agents. John is much safer on Earth. I am not willing to risk his safety," said Barbara defiantly.

"Barbara, I want you to forget about Iris for the moment. Zane and I miss you all and want you to return with me. John can just as easily be protected at home."

"John's safety aside, I don't think we should be making any travel plans for now. I am more interested in finding out what Iris wants," said Grace.

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Lana.

"Yes, I do. Iris seems to be a little shy. We know that she has visited school at least once and that was when we weren't around. Perhaps, she could be encouraged to make a return visit," said Grace.

"Yes, I agree. Tomorrow, I will advise Principal Figgins that you have fallen ill and need to be excused from school for the week," said Lana.

"Okay, you will have to come up with a human illness," said Grace.

"Feline Aids?" offered Brittany.

"No honey, I think we'll go with something less exotic," laughed Alice.

"Stomach flu?" I suggested.

Suddenly the mood in the room changed. Lana stared at me with her vicious yellow eyes and started to growl loudly. Glenda leapt off John's bed and phased before she hit the floor. Her sisters quickly phased and stood in front of me. I had four panthers growling and staring at me like they we going to kill me! My heart was beating out of my chest. I didn't know what was happening until Lana calmed me down.

"Santana, we've just had an unwelcome visitor. The girls want you to tell them what Auntie Snix thinks we should do about her."

"Listen up, feline femmes. Auntie Snix commands you to put the cat out!"

The girls growled with approval before speeding out of the house.

"Mom, I'm feeling….," whispered John.

"Yes, of course, you need your rest. Girls, we'll continue our conversation in the lounge room," said Lana.

We said goodnight to John and quietly left the room. Once seated, Lana told us her plan.

"Girls, when John returns to school I want either one, or all of you, to keep him company. Iris will notice that his sisters are not with him and will strike if he is alone."

"Won't she attack anyway? She knows we are no match for her," I asked.

"No, she would not want any witnesses."

"What is stopping her from killing us?" asked Quinn.

"Iris is only interested in our family. She is not interested in killing humans and there have been no reports of her doing so to date."

"So, what should we expect?" I asked.

"She will bully and intimidate you just for fun. If you are firm with her and show her respect, she will become distracted and confused."

"She looks really scary. How do we control our fear?" asked Brittany.

"Brittany, do you remember when Glenda taught you the panther dance?"

"Yes, I maintained eye contact with the mother panther and moved when she did."

"Exactly, you showed great courage my pet and will do it again!"

"Barbara has shown me her vicious side and how to control my fear when confronted." offered Quinn.

"Grace always seems to be angry with me so I've learnt not to push her buttons," I said.

"This is where you have an advantage over Iris. She will try to intimidate though you will be ready for her!"

I felt a breeze rush past me and heard some quiet growling upstairs.

"My daughters have just arrived home. They were not able to catch Iris and are not happy. Come with me, my pets, there is something I want to show you," said Lana.

We followed Lana upstairs and waited outside John's bedroom door.

"There is something I want you to see. It is important that you remain silent and do no enter the room," warned Lana.

Lana quietly opened the door. There was enough light coming through the window for us to see. Whilst John was sleeping, his sisters had phased and surrounded his bed. I could make out the shape of panthers lying on the bed and on either side on the floor. The fourth panther lied in front of the bed facing us. She opened her yellow eyes when she noticed our presence and growled softly. The scene was amazing and made me think of the song "Here with Me" by Dido. Quinn was fascinated by the panther parade and despite Lana's warning, walked towards John's bed for a closer look. The panther, at the end of the bed, growled and lunged at Quinn. Fortunately, Lana quickly dragged Quinn out of the room before she was injured.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the room. You were lucky I was here, you would've been killed!" growled Lana.

"I just wanted a closer look. What was Grace's problem?" cried Quinn.

"That wasn't Grace, it was Barbara!" warned Lana.

"Barbara? I don't understand? Why would she attack me?"

"My daughters will instinctively protect John from enemy attack. Right now, Barbara considers you to be an enemy alien rather than her loving girlfriend," said Lana.

"I am not sure what I should do. You want me to protect your son though who will protect me?" said Quinn.

"This Iris business has made us a little crazy. I will remind my daughters that you are on our side. For now, I suggest you stay away from John when he is sleeping. This is when he is vulnerable to attack and is likely to be guarded through the night."

_To be continued…. _


End file.
